


Как стать семьёй

by Jiminy



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brief mention of miscarriage, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О беседах, принятии и семье</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как стать семьёй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Makes a Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638319) by [the_wistful_traveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wistful_traveler/pseuds/the_wistful_traveler). 



> Спасибо сам себе тайлер за помощь с переводом.

За время их путешествия, особенно после того, как он спас Торина от Бледного Орка на той скале, Бильбо начал ощущать себя частью чего-то большего. С одними это было не так уж и заметно: Фили, Кили и Бофур всегда были добры к нему, даже когда он беспокоился о носовом платке или волновался о том, где ему придётся провести эту ночь. Но другим отчаянный порыв Бильбо спасти лидера отряда в какой-то степени доказал, на что он способен, и они стали относиться к нему теплее, дружелюбнее, признавая его общество.  
Одним вечером, совершенно неожиданно, к Бильбо подошёл Двалин, предлагая научить ухаживать за его «ножиком для конвертов», что, как сказал после Балин, было самым ярким знаком одобрения, какой только мог оказать брат. Атмосферу принятия, словно теперь он один из них, поддержали и старшие гномы, обычно не склонные подпускать близко к себе кого бы то ни было. Большинство из них были свидетелями падения Эребора и налета на Морию, и они лучше других понимали, что означает не тому доверить тыл. Это невысказанное вслух доверие, возникшее после случая на скале, Бильбо поклялся никогда не терять.  
Впоследствии даже Торин стал терпимее относиться к его присутствию. Он по-прежнему придирался и грубил хоббиту, но теперь Бильбо понимал, что он всего лишь поддразнивал его и показывал свою привязанность – точно так же, как он дразнил своих безрассудных племянников. И всё же самым большим сюрпризом оказались братья Дори, Нори и Ори. Все видели, как яростно старшие защищают младшего, сворачиваясь вокруг него ночью во время сна или отдавая ему часть своего ужина, чтобы тот не голодал. Поэтому, когда однажды вечером Ори подсел к Бильбо у костра и тихо предложил научить вязать, тот счастливо улыбнулся и согласился. Хоббит был исключительно благодарен Ори за то, что гном обещал никогда не рассказывать, каким жалким и безуспешным вышло это предприятие, и теперь дни были заполнены другими разговорами, пока Ори вязал, а Бильбо курил трубку.   
— Каково это — расти с двумя старшими братьями? — спросил Бильбо во время одной из таких бесед. Ори замер и задумался на мгновение, формулируя свой ответ, пока его спицы мерно тёрлись друг о друга.   
— Хорошо, — наконец ответил он — Я никогда не знал своих родителей, так что кроме Дори и Нори у меня никого не было. Дори самый старший, так что он всегда носился со мной и Нори. Они хорошо заботятся обо мне, мне с ними повезло.  
Бильбо задумчиво улыбнулся:  
— У меня никогда не было братьев или сестёр, так что не могу себе представить. Думаю, это прекрасно, — честно ответил хоббит. Ори мельком взглянул на него, аккуратно отделяя нити пряжи, и продолжил вязать.   
— Я думал, хоббиты ценят большие семьи, — осторожно сказал Ори, сомневаясь, что его поймут правильно.  
— Так и есть, — ответил Бильбо, переплетая пальцы: ему вдруг захотелось чем-нибудь занять руки. — После моего рождения мама беременела несколько раз, но ни один ребёнок не выжил. — Бильбо пожал плечами, стараясь сделать вид, что разговор о нерождённых братьях и сёстрах и воспоминания о страдающей матери не отзываются в груди тупой болью. — В конце концов, она начала принимать тоник, предотвращающий зачатие. Не думаю, что мама выдержала бы ещё один выкидыш. — Ори перестал вязать и отложил будущий шарф в сторону. Он взял ладонь хоббита в свою и коротко сжал ее.  
— Мне очень жаль, — сказал гном и вернулся к своему вязанию. Это действительно было правдой. Гномы дорожат детьми так же сильно, как и хоббиты, хотя бы потому, что они так редко появляются на свет: разбросанный среди гор народ, где мало женщин, много детей не рождает. Больше не рождает.  
В подавленном состоянии Бильбо смотрел невидящим взглядом на огонь, всё ещё теребя пальцами свитер. Ори подумал, что ему не нравится такое выражение на лице друга, и подыскивал способы изменить его. И вдруг его осенило: будто рассматривая узор на шарфе, он небрежно бросил:  
— Дори и Нори не мои кровные братья.  
Бильбо встрепенулся, поворачиваясь к гному, и взглянул на него с нескрываемым удивлением:  
— Прошу прощения?.. — уточнил он. Ори кивнул.  
— Они нашли меня во время падения Эребора, я тогда был ещё младенцем. Я был на руках у матери, но она уже к тому времени умерла. Ни меня, ни её они не узнали, но Дори сказал, что она была в одежде ювелиров. Они так и не нашли ни моего отца, ни кого-либо, разыскивающего ребёнка, так что единственное, что им оставалось – воспитать меня как своего брата. Они назвали меня Ори, как только прибились к безопасному каравану, идущему в Железные горы, царство Дайна.   
Когда Ори наконец отвлёкся от вязания и поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Бильбо, он с облегчением заметил, что грусть пропала. Их место занял ненавязчивый невысказанный вопрос.   
— Семья — это не только кровь, — ответил Ори. — Иногда семьёй могут быть те, кого выберешь ты или кто выберет тебя. Кто-то, с кем ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности, любимым, счастливым. — Разрезав нить, тянущуюся от клубка к готовому шарфу, он завязал узелок. — Держи, — сказал Ори, протягивая Бильбо шарф. Тот взял его с потерянным и крайне недоумённым выражением на лице. — Я заметил, ты в последнее время часто дрожишь, — как ни в чём не бывало пояснил Ори. Потом он встал, оглядываясь на остальных. — Если ты этого захочешь, Бильбо, то найдёшь среди нас семью. — Молодой гном улыбнулся хоббиту и направился к своим братьям.  
Какое-то время Бильбо продолжал сидеть, прижимая к себе мягкую синюю ткань. Ори был прав: в последнее время становилось всё холодней, особенно по ночам. Бильбо не думал, что кто-то заметил. Он обмотал шарф вокруг шеи, чувствуя, как согревается. Вдруг он услышал приближающиеся шаги и поднял голову, ожидая, что Ори вернулся или, возможно, это Фили или Кили. Вместо них он увидел Бофура, улыбающегося, кажется, лично ему.  
— Я присяду с тобой? — спросил Бофур с мягким акцентом.   
— Да, конечно, — неуверенно пробормотал Бильбо, выныривая из своих размышлений. Игрушечных дел мастер сел рядом, оценивающе рассматривая новый шарф.  
— Если ты не против, я поинтересуюсь: о чём вы с Ори разговаривали? — спросил Бофур, когда хоббит расслабился и достал трубку. Бильбо вспомнил минувший час, проведённый с младшим гномом, их разговор о семье, и тот факт, что у Ори нет кровной связи с Нори и Дори, но это не имеет значения, ведь они любят и заботятся друг о друге.  
Тогда Бильбо посмотрел на Бофура, чувствуя те же тепло и нежность, с которыми гном всё это время смотрел на него. И возможно, только возможно, Бофур мог предложить Бильбо своего рода семью, ту, которой у него не было, которую он не нашёл в Шире. И возможно, очень возможно, ему не нужно больше бояться. Хоббит успокоился и застенчиво протянул руку, касаясь Бофура, осторожно проводя по покрытым шрамами пальцам. Он посмотрел на гнома и улыбнулся. На лице Бофура в ответ отразились удивление и надежда, но не неприятие, и сердце Бильбо согрело внезапное осознание: всё может получиться.  
— О семье.


End file.
